Change of Time
by Deathmvp
Summary: If you broke time can you fix it. What if you do not even know you broke it. Kag/Inu. This is a cannon AU. Some Strong language.


Disclaimer: I did own the rights to Inuyasha but because of this story I did not get them back when it was all said and done :)

Note: This is taking place after the second movie. It may not look like it at first but it is. In addition, Kagome will not seem like herself in this but there is a reason for that. It is taking place in the normal story but at the same time, it is an AU.

' ' = Is a male voice in Kagome's head (I bet you can guess who's.)

* * *

XXX

The girl in her dream, she knew was not her but at the same time was her. She was in her. Ever since her 15th birthday she has seen these images, an image of her in a beautiful white blouse and a short green skirt. How she wished she could own something so pretty as that but since she is only a human she would never have anything like that. It was not just the clothing that made her different but also the fact that she seemed to have emotions. Many times she would see her laughing, crying, and fighting for her life or so many things in between as if she was an image from a movie cut out with a black background around her. It did not make sense to her. She had no emotions. She was just Kagome a slave to her Demon masters just like all humans born in the last 500 years since Naraku took over the world. She did look forward to these dreams though even though she could not tell why. That was until last night. It had started like all the others but it changed. Something in her changed. Even though she could only see herself, she could tell she was grabbing something. She could fell something digging intro her arms cutting her and then she leaned up like she was kissing someone. As she did an outline of someone started to appear of a man that she was kissing. The longer she kissed him the more it became real. She could not tell you what he looked like but yet at the same time it was like she knew everything about him. That is when the voice in her head started.

'Get up Wench!' the voice said in her head.

'Wench Get up. You can not sleep the day away. You hear me Wench get up.'

Kagome opened her eyes as the beautiful dream left her. Looking up she can see the room that she was sleeping in. She was surrounded by about 150 other female slaves sleeping and the stench from the unwashed slaves reminded her how much she wished the dream was her real life.

'Then do something about it Bitch. Wash up. Get up. Fix ..' and then the tear rolled down her cheek. She could feel the voice smile and at the same time get sad saying 'That is enough for the moment but I will be back.'

As she climbed down the four stack bunk bed that she slept in, she passed Eri as she got up. Eri whispered to Kagome "Kagome is everything alright? What happened?" In an almost robotic and dead voice Kagome responded "What do you mean Eri? Nothing has happened; I am just getting up to start the day."

"But Kagome not only are you getting up early like you care about the day but you are showing an emotion, you have a tear on your face." Eri was truly shocked. She has known Kagome for the last 13 years and was probably the closed thing to a friend or family, since they took her mom to be a slave to some private Demon 10 years ago. This was the first emotion she has ever shown. She had even teased her more then once how she was so lucky to have no emotions', but now she was showing a tear and she did not even shed them when her mom was taken away.

"I just could not sleep any more. You know how hard it is to sleep during the day to be ready to be awake all night." Kagome said but it was clearly a lie.

"Is it that you are in pain from the strange cuts we found on your arm's that appeared last night?" Eri still did not understand these marks. They had appeared out of no where last night while serving dinner to the demon guards. At first she thought one of the demons was doing this to her but they where not even looking at her at the time. Kagome had five cuts on each arm. Four on the back and one on the front of her upper arms, if it was not for the fact she was there when it happened she would have though someone grabbed her with claws.

"No they do not hurt. They should hurt I guess but they do not. Then again, I probably should not have them to begin with. Just remember you promised not to tell anyone about them. Who knows what the master's would do if he found out they came from nothing." Kagome said in that same dead voice she had. She then poured a little water onto a rag she had and started wiping her face with it.

"Now I know something is wrong. In all the time I have know you, you have never cleaned your face or any part of you unless someone else forced you and defiantly not when you first get up Kagome."

"I do not know why I am doing it ether but for some reason I feel dirty. Like I have to do this today, like I need strength today that I do not have and one of the way's to get it is to be clean. Does that make any sense?" As Kagome looked at her friend for answers that she, herself did not have.

Before Eri could respond, the bells started to ring. Over the P.A. system they heard an announcement "All females between 15 and 22 years of age are to meet in the courtyard in five minutes." With that announcement, many of the girls got up and started filing out into a brightly light courtyard.

* * *

XXX

The director was leading an old and scarred up humanoid cat demon out of his office. He could not help but think that even with the scars this demon that she was attractive. "So tell me what type of slave are you looking for? We have many for sale here and all at low prices. Are you looking for any particular skill sets in the slave? All have basic training as domestic servants but some have other training as well."

The old woman spoke slowly "I am looking for one and I will know her when I see her. She will have fire in her eye and that is what I need."

The director started to laugh at that "Fire you say. This pathetic race has had no fire in them in the last one hundred years. I wish I had some like that, I could get a lot of money for them as demons would love the challenge of putting it out and making them submits."

"I bet they would, I just have a feeling one is here." However, as she said this, her eyes grew hard as if she was ready to kill this demon for even say such a thing but the director did not notice it.

* * *

XXX

Kagome got into her spot in the courtyard and for some reason her skin was tingling. 'It is time. You must be you for at least a moment Bitch. This is the last chance Bitch." The voice in her head started yelling. She did not need this she though. She knows that many of the slaves like her was raped and worst by there Demon owners and the best thing was to go unnoticed. The voice though seemed to know what she was thinking. 'Bitch this is not the time to lay down and die. You must fight. I love you because you are a fighter. You are not a weak human you are a tough Bitch, MY BITCH, kick there asses.'

* * *

XXX

The cat demon walked past many of the girls and as she past each one, her heart sank a little more. She missed the old way so much; looking at the cattle that the human race has become broke her heart. She knows this was the last chance, as she had already looked at all the other female slave of this age bracket. Thinking to herself "maybe with the changes to the time line she was never born", the very though of that sent a shiver down her spine.

* * *

XXX

Kagome could see the old female demon pass by and could tell she could not find what she was looking for in there group. The problem was as she relived this, the voice in her head did not seem to like this. 'Bitch you can not let this happen.' Kagome then felt something, it was like an idea clicking in her head but it was not her, it seem to be coming form the voice. 'Kiko would have done something.' At that name Kagome, actually felt something for a moment she was jealous. She could not understand why. She did not know anyone with that name, why should she be jealous of someone she did not know, why was it bothering her that this man she did not want in her head, was comparing her to this Kiko? 'Kiko would have kicked their asses. She was not a weakling like you. She may have been cold but she did have emotions unlike you Ka-go-me' the voice said in a tone that angry but at the same time so sad that you wanted to cry for him.

With that, Kagome clutched her hand into tight fist at her sides. Since all the girls, where only looking strain ahead no one noticed the pink glow starting to form around them. In a voice just barely a whisper she said "I do not want feelings though, they only hurt, it is not like I matter. I am just a human, I am not pretty or smart, there is nothing special about me, and I am just here in this life to server my demon lords, feeling like love would never help that."

'IF THAT IS WHAT YOU REALLY THINK YOU ARE A LOST CAUSE. MY BITCH IS THE ONE THAT SHOWED ME THAT YOUR FEELING AND HOW YOU ACT ON THEM ARE ALL THE MATTER IN THIS LIFE, ESPECALY LOVE' the voice was now yelling at her.

* * *

XXX

The demon cat was looking at the last row of girls when she smelt it. It was very faint and it was as if it was being cover with a something but it was there she could fell the Kagome's aura on the very tip of her senses. Her heart leapt at this, she was here and she was coming back, that meant there was still hope. She did not care if she had to go over each girl a hundred times she would find her. Whispering to her self "Please mistress Sango and anyone else up there help me find her no mater what she may look like now."

* * *

XXX

The voice knew it was working. It just broke his heart to have to do this but it was the only way. Gathering his courage 'IF THAT IS THE CASE, THEN FUCK YOU KA-GO-MA, HAVE A PATHEDIC LIFE AND A PATHEDIC DEATH, I FOR ONE WILL GO WITH KIKO TO HELL RATHER THEN BE HERE WITH …".

As he was about to say it something in her snapped. This voice has been torturing her less then a day but yet it felt like so much longer. She did not want to lose it. It was breaking her heart that it would leave her. It could not leave her, he could not leave her, and she wanted him to stay, no need him to stay. He was being stupid if he though he could just leave like that. He would pay for that, for comparing her to this Kiko. Without even thinking she yelled at the top of her lungs with all the emotion she could muster something that did not make any sense at all "OSUWARI". As she yelled with her face was in such fury that everyone demon and human a like was forced to back a way from her in horror before she passed out hitting the floor.

Inuyasha sprit slammed to the floor next to her from the force of the beads around his neck. He was never so glad to hear that command as he was at that moment. 'There is my girl, my Kagome, I love you too and I would never leave you.' As soon as his spirit was able to move he moved closer to her wrapping his ghost like arms around her.

* * *

XXX

"OSUWARI" one of the girls yelled. There was so much passion, anger, love in that command that the cat demon knew who it had to be. Only because she was so use to it did she feel the thud that magic that would cause slam him to the ground. It helps reassure her that Inuyasha was still connected to Kagome like she thought. She was the first to walk over to the girl lying on the ground after that display. The girl lying on the floor did not seem like the same girl she had passed only a few moments ago. A little while ago she did not seem anything like Kagome, she was sickly skinny and she sent and aura was all wrong. Now that she looked at her on the floor she could see that it could be her. The real giveaway was her true aura and scent had stared to come back out. It reminded her of peace, hope, love and determination. While it was not out fully out yet, she knew only one person could fell like this and now she just had to get her back to normal.

The female demon looked at the director and pointed down at the girl and said "That one. I will take her right now."

The director had to think fast. This little girl had some how scared everyone at the place except for the client. A slave like that could be worth 10 to 15 times what was already agreed to but how could he stop her from taking this slave that could make him very rich. "I am sorry but we can not my lady. Something must be very wrong with her to make her collapse like that. We will take her to the infirmary and you can pick another slave from our fine collection."

With this the demons two tails started trashing back and forth as fire ignited at the tips and her wrist and ankles. With anger in her voice that was mixed with a growl, she yelled back "I HAVE PAID YOU THREE TIMES THE PRICE OF YOUR SLAVE GIRLS IN ADVANCE TO HAVE THE PICK OF ANY GIRL HERE NO QUESTIONS ASK. IF YOU DO NOT HAND HER OVER THIS SECOND YOU AND ALL YOUR MEN WILL DIE RIGHT HERE!"

Knowing that he was defeated, he called two of his men over. "Take this thing laying on the floor here to lady Kirara's car at immediately." Turning back to his client, "I will have the deed to her brought to your car right now lady Kirara."

Five minutes later Kirara was driving the car away from the slave district. Looking at the sleeping form of Kagome in the back seat she looked back and whispered "Lady Kagome it is so good to have you back. I had almost lost hope. With you back maybe we can do something about this world Naraku made."

* * *

XXX Kagome dreams

She was having the dreams from the first one to the kiss all over again. This time though there was that man with her. The more she seen him the clearer he became. Then some other things started coming into the dreams also. She thought they may be humanoid but was not sure but each one had there own aura to them that she could tell them apart. They seem to be interacting with her and this man that she was with. His touch was setting her on fire. She was hoping this dream version would touch him more as with each touch she felt closer and closer with him. By the time she was up to the she was dreaming about the kiss again she could clearly make him out. He was a hanyou and a good-looking one at that. Why any demon even a half demon would want to be with scum like her she would never know. 'You are not scum, you are better they anything, and do not even thing like that again.' Said to her snapping her out of her dream.

* * *

XXX

The first thing she noticed as she started to wake was there was an arm wrapped around her holding her close. As she got her bearings, the feeling disappeared like the morning fog vanishing to the sun. She opened her eyes to see a very simple but pretty room with her lying on a very soft bed. Then saw out of the corner of her eye, the man from her dream that Inuyasha, was laying next to her with his arm around her, but he appeared to be some sort of ghost, as she could see through him. When she turned to look straight at him though she could not, it was as if she was dreaming him even though she was a wake.

'No you are a wake Kagome and no you are not going nuts. I have been with you since the day you here conceived, it is only recently that you have been able to hear me and see me. Do not ask me to explain it as I do not know how it is. I was in hell for over 400 years but the second you came to be you pulled me back to you.'

"Great not only am I going nuts but my own mind is telling me I am not. That is so reassuring."

'I am not in you head. I am next to you. I do not know why you hear me in your head or why I can hear your thoughts as if you speak them out loud but I am here with you. I am always with you. I need to be with you.'

Kagome did not know why but that statement calmed her, like she could face anything if he was there with her. As she relived this it seemed be become more real to her. It was almost as if the more she realized her need and desire for him the more real he became. Before she could dwell on it anymore though there was a knock on the door and a woman with beautiful cat eye opened the door looking in to her.

"I can see you are wake Lady Kagome. Would you please join me for a small meal? We have a lot to talk about and it will help easy your mind if you do it on a full stomach." Kirara said in a very soft-spoken manor.

'Kirara is that you?'

"Inuyasha you know my new demon master?"

With that a light started to sparkle in Kirara's eyes and she turned to Kagome "Yes both you and Alpha knew me and even though I have changed some with time it is still me. It warms my hart to know he is close to you again after all these years. In fact for a moment there while you slept your scent returned for a moment and his was here as well."

At that Kagome looked confused "What do you mean my scent had returned and his scent was here? He is not here, see." she waved her hand through where he was sitting.

"I know your and Alpha's scent very well. Your scent is being masked by this person you have become but was not meant to be. Your real scent is one of love, caring and of hope, that helps sooth the mind and spirit while at the same time giving one the will to fight for what they believe in. The one over it is one of someone that does not care about anything and wants to drag things down around it. As to why Alpha's sent was here before I do not know for sure. Since he is dead it should not be here but while you slept your scent was becoming stronger and stronger and so was his. Then again only you Lady Kagome could ever get him to do anything right even if it could not be done."

'Kirara' Inuyasha growled.

"Master I do not understand this. I am not this person with this nice scent you speak of. I am nothing but a lowly human. I am not a lady or someone that even has emotions. I am just a woman that is going crazy with this voice in my head that keeps yelling at me." The thing was as she said the last part her eyes softened.

"You are wrong Lady Kagome. You are a very caring person. Even in this life you are a caring person and I can see it. You are a fighter and a champion for these that can not help them selves. If it was not for you I would have died long ago. You bring out the best in my Alpha and in return he protects you so that you can help more people. You and he may fight but I can see the love you two share. This version of you and this world even is not how it should be, all because of a mistake. With your help I am hoping to fix that mistake and set things right."

"I do not understand master."

"First Lady Kagome I am your master but only paper. I am your companion Kirara. I meet you over 500 years ago when you helped save my Mistress Sango and we went with your group then looking for the jewel shared and for a way to stop Naraku…"

"Wait are you trying to say you are one of the most famous outlaws of all time, daring to try to stand up to the Almighty Naraku and you are trying to say I did it too, yea right! That was 500 years before I was even born."

'Yes Bitch I like it when you get like this the fire shines in your eyes.'

"It is funny Lady Kagome the more you fight the more you seem to come out. While I know it is hard to believe it is true. There was a well you traveled through to come to the past to be with us. You told us many things about your time and I know it was not like this. It all started after Beta, Miroku made a comment about kissing Mistress Sango. This got you and Alpha into another fight and you took me to get back to the well…"

* * *

***Flash Back While Kirara tells the story***

Kagome was crying into Kirara's fur as she was carried back to the well. "I can not take this any more. He does not love me. I am just a burden to them. They would all be so much better with out me. Especially Inuyasha."

Kirara landed next to the well and bent down to let Kagome down. She wanted to let Kagome know that she was wrong. That Alpha need her and so did the others. For the first time in her long life she wished she had the power of human form to tell her but Kagome just walked to the well.

"KAGOME" Inuyasha yelled as he ran to Kagome with a speed he had never shown before.

With out looking back she jumped down and a strange black light surrounded her pulling her throw sealing the well behind her as the jar holding the jewel shards stayed at the bottom of the well.

Inuyasha jumped into the well to follow her and landed with a thud as he hit the bottom. Seeing the jewel shards on the floor he howled and starting digging yell, cursing, pleading even begging that it would let him thru to her. Two hours latter Sango and Miroku to catch up to him and the sun was starting to set. As they waked closer to the well they could hear some one in it crying.

"She will never know what she meant to me. I am not even sure what she means to me but I know I need her. How could this have happened?" as Inuyasha cried to him self at the bottom of the well.

As Sango herd this all strength seem to leave her legs and she just collapsed unto the floor are the tears started coming down her face. Miroku just stared at the well not sure what to say or do while Shippo jumped down the well to help Inuyasha dig his way back to Kagome.

After two months, they had not left the village to look for shards. Miroku and Sango decided they had to pull Inuyasha away from the well. They where concerned for him. He bearly ate anything. What the humans or even Shippo did not notice though was his cloths. Only Kirara realized what they all seemed to forget thinking that they where just normal cloths. Kirara remembered though, she know the robe of the fire rat was more then a normal outfit he ware. It was a self-cleaning self-repairing armor tied to his youkai but it was very dirty and had a small whole in it near his left chest that he was trying to hide. Kirara tried to let Mistress Sango know there was more wrong then him being just depressed but with out a way to speak to her there was no way to tell her.

Two week into the trip, they found the rest of the group got the first major hint that something was wrong. A low class demon jumped them while walking on the road. The demon should have been no problem for Inuyasha but rather then draw his sword to take it out he was fighting with just his claw. When Sango noticed the fight was going bad for Inuyasha, Sango took it out with one throw of her Hiraikotsu. When question why he did not use the Tetsusaiga his only answer was "There is no reason to use a dead sword."

They all misunderstood though. The though he meant that with out Kagome there was no reason for him to use it. What he really meant that the sword had die the night that she left him. It was connected to him with his fang in it and with her loses and his heartbreak all special properties of the sword were lost. If it was not for the fact that it was Kagome that freed it for him he would have thrown it away but as it was that, the locket and the beads where the only things he had to remember her with.

The next morning thing took the final turn. As the group was packing up camp, they saw a small girl running up to them. As she got closer, they could tell it was Rin, the little girl that followed Lord Sesshomaru and she was covered in blood as she ran to them. Inuyasha commented immediately that it was his brother's blood and her blood mixed on her as Miroku walked over to confront the girl. He never noticed the knife she had and stabbed him in the hart. As he fall from the wound he noticed that Rin is already dead and being controlled by Kagura's Dance of the dead. No sooner does Sango see Miroku fall that she flew into a fit of rage attack the Wind Sorceress receptacle. After about ten minutes of no stop attacks does Sango finally break through her defense killing her in a final blow? Naraku takes that moment to spring the rest of his trap on the group. With Sango tired from the attack and Inuyasha fighting way below his normal ability he is able to pierce Sango's heart as he thanks them for staying out of his hair long enough to take down both Lord Sesshomaru and Koga while they stayed at the village.

Seeing this Shippo tries to get to Sango and save her using his fox magic but her cannot and Naraku grabs him pulling him into his own body absorbing his yokai into himself. Seeing Shippo pulled in like this breaks the final part of Inuyasha's mind. He collapses where he is and does not even move to defend him self and Naraku starts beating him mercilessly. Since the Tetsusaiga is dead it can no longer stop his demon blood from coming out. Kirara at first is scared as the marks appear on his face and his eyes turn red but then she sees it. The looks in his eyes are not the eyes of the killing machine but of something that does not want to live. It is then that she realized what it damage to the Fire Rat and the sword dyeing meant. Inuyasha's human half had been pushing him forward these days but his demon half had already given up when Kagome left. Naraku then took the Tetsusaiga from Inuyasha's side and with the blunt sword decapitated him taking his head and sword as souvenirs.

*** End flash back***

* * *

The first thing Kirara noticed after talking about the past was the sense of sadness that filled the air around them. It was all that much stranger when Kagome started laughing out loud saying "Now that was a good story you almost had me believing you."

"Lady Kagome I am telling you the truth as I remember it from over 500 years ago." Kirara said in a puzzled face. If it was not Kagome's sadness, whose could it be it is only me and her in this house?

"It has to be fake this Inuyasha from my dreams and in my head would never..."

In a voice that almost could not carry to her Inuyasha cut her off "That is how it happened; it is my fault this has all happened to you."

"NO, YOU WOULD NEVER DO THAT YOUR ARE STRONG. YOU ARE NOT WEAK LIKE ME. I MAY GIVE UP BUT YOU WOULD NOT. YOU ARE TO STRONG TO GIVE UP." Kagome started yelling as tears started to come down her face. Kirara also realized that the sadness she was feeling before was from Inuyasha some how. The more emotional Kagome seem to get the more of Inuyasha's presence seemed to come it. For a moment when she started to yell, it felt like he was sitting right next to her.

"That is only because you have ever seen me with you. You where my strength Kagome, even though I did not see it at the time. When you where with me I could do anything and I would do anything for you to keep you safe. You made both my human half and my demon half want to do more just for you even when I did not realize it." With out even realizing he should not be able to he put his hand on hers to comfort her and his hand did not pass through.

* * *

XXX

Naraku walked into his bedchamber with a wicked grin on his face. There was a new young woman chained to his bed for his pleasure since he had killed the last. He knows he would have fun breaking her in to his desire before he killed this one off as well. As he approached the bed though something seemed off, there was a feeling of power growing near the fireplace. Then he felt it, a pulse of power. Turning with inhuman speed, he scanned the direction that the pulse had come from. All he could see there was the Tetsusaiga on the mantel and the stuffed head of Inuyasha hanging on the wall. He was about to dismiss it when the sword pulsed with power again. With care he reached one of his hands to it as it pulsed a third time to be stopped by a barrier that formed around the sword and the stuffed head of Inuyasha. Then before he could test the strength of the barrier, the eyes on the head snapped open and a blinding light flashed. The flash blinded both Naraku and the woman in the room with him and she started to scream. When Naraku was able to see again he could see the sword and Inuyasha's head where gone. His anger was boiling over as his two most prized possession where now missing and he did not know what to make of it. The woman never felt the tentacle slam into her making her nothing more then a blood smear on the wall.

* * *

XXXXX

After ten minutes Kagome had calmed down. Kirara took this time to continue talking to her. "Kagome I must tell you it is not only for your best interest that I looked for you. You may or may not know that this world is dyeing. Under Naraku's rule the planets has become unstable and will not support life for more then the next 5 years. To make matter worst except for me and one other loyal pride member the resistance is gone. Because of this he and I figured the only way to try to save ourselves is to get you to save us. While it may not be easy we want you to change the past to the way you described it so long ago."

"How could I do something like that when you can not? You are powerful demon's I am nothing but a human and a weak human at that."

"You are wrong! You were the most powerful in the pride. Your attacks may have been about the same strength as the others but that was not your true power. Your true power was to make it a pride or what you call family. You gave Inuyasha strength that he in turn gave to the rest. You help Miroku to grow and in turn he gave wisdom and knowledge to the group. To Sango you gave love and the understanding that she did not have to choice between being a warrior and a woman and in turn she was there to protect the one's she cared for and was able to love them as well. To Shippo to give love and protection, in return he was able to help relive stress that could have destroyed us all. Even to my self you showed love and caring. In short you made us better people. With out witch we would have lost many times over."

"Bbb…but how could I do all that. I am nothing I am just kagome" as she dropped her head down.

"That is just in you are not kagome you are KAGOME. You are like mistress Sango a warrior and a caring woman. You where not someone the just roll over and do nothing when you saw something wrong, you stood up for what you believed in and made other's want to do the same."

"Www…What do you need me to do then?"

"Simple we need you to back in time and tell our pride to get off their lazy asses and keep the pressure on Naraku."

"HOW CAN I DO THAT, TIME TRAVAL IS NOT POSSIBLE."

"Yes it is for you. You came thru the bone eater well all the time. My partner know where the well is located and will help us get to it even though he normally does not like combat saying he owes it to you and to his master. The problem is it is on Naraku's estate and even with help from the inside it may be hard to get to."

"If it must be master then I will do it." Kagome said as she looked down. She also notices it seemed like Inuyasha faded more into the background at her words.

"No I do not want to put the last of my pride in danger like this but it must be done. I will also be there with you and will protect you with my life as you have done for our pride many times over."

* * *

XXX

It was well after midnight when Kirara and Kagome arrived at Naraku's estate. The guards at the side entrance was easy for Kirara to take our silently and when she looked back on Kagome she could see how green she looked from the way she took them out.

'Kagome it must be this way. If they would have seen you they would have killed you. Be strong.' Inuyasha told her but even as he said this she seem to vanish more and more.

"Yes of course." Kagome said in a low monotone voice.

It took almost 20 minutes to find where the well should have been. When they got there, Kagome could feel something pulling at her to a spot on the ground. She turned to Kirara and asked, "What should I do now?"

"Just jump and let you it take you back into the past and make sure they do not stand around but go after Naraku."

Kagome jumped down the whole just to land with a thud at the bottom. "I do not think it worked," she said while Inuyasha said 'WHY DIDN'T WORK."

Before any one could think of why it had not worked a tentacle wrapped around Kagome's hand and pulled her out of the well.

"So you brought the Miko back to defeat me some how. Her aura is all but gone. She is no longer a threat to me, not that she ever was. Tonight will end your little band once and for all Kirara." As Naraku throw Kagome hard into the sacred tree hitting the very spot the Inuyasha was sealed to many years ago.

At seeing this Kirara yell "Kagome I am sorry. Get out of here I will hold him off. I can not see another of my pride die before me." As she changes into her battle cat form and start's charging into Naraku with all the strength she can gather to herself.

Inuyasha see something though that makes him turn pale. As he looks where Kagome had fallen, he see's the pall bearers moving to her, getting ready to take her to the after life. "Get away from her; you can not have her you hear me she is going to life." Inuyasha starts attacking the pall bearers. The attacks though seem to be totally ineffective though and they swat him away as they start grabbing onto Kagome. With tear's starting to come down his ghostly face he starts yelling at Kagome "Kagome do not let them win. You are stronger then this. You are strong and powerful you can take this hit and still show him who you are. Please Kagome get up, you have to fight back. You are the strongest person I know you are the person that taught me and our pack the true meaning of strength. Please if anyone is listening please help her. I I LOV……."

* * *

XXX Kagome's POV right after she hit the tree.

Something is pulling at her. The more they pull at her the less it hurts and it make her feel just a little more at peace each second. Over head she hears Kirara yell "Kagome I am sorry. Get out of here I will hold him off. I can not see another of my pride die before me." She wonders why would a lowly human bother her so much as it makes no sense. Maybe if the gods are kind they will send her back in the next life as something worthy of living more then as a human. The world is starting to get dark to her, the pain has all but stopped now and time seems to be slowing down.

"Get away from her; you can not have her you hear me she is going to life." Inuyasha yells and she can not understand why he is so mean. They are taking her from this hell why would he want to stop them.

"Kagome do not let them win. You are stronger then this. You are strong and powerful you can take this hit and still show him who you are. Please Kagome get up, you have to fight back." He yell and Kagome start to laugh at this to her self. And she thinks "Yeah right I am powerful or strong I am human and we are nothing. Maybe in the next life I will come back as a worm or something, at lest then I have the power to change something in the world, human are nothing they live and die and that is all it is there is nothing more to us," with those though the darkness seems to totally engulfed her.

Just barely as if Inuyasha was very far away she hears "You are the strongest person I know you are the person that taught me and our pack the true meaning of strength. Please if anyone is listening please help her." With that she feels something next to her pulse. Not knowing why she forces her self to turn and in the darkness she see's a strong old tree next to her glow as if calling her.

(Queue Inuyasha soft loving music.)

"Why do you want power KA GO ME" her own voice questioned her. The thing was it was not her voice. Her voice was dead this voice though had power and emotion behind it; it scared her and conferred her at the same time.

"You hear me why do you want power, why do you want strength? These powers are not something that is just given to you, you need to want and need they, and so I ask again why do you want power?" The strong Kagome voice called to her from the tree.

"B..b..but I d..dont want p..power." Kagome said.

"Are you sure about that? If it was true you would not be here now." It said to her in a sad voice.

With that a light beamed from the tree hit in the eyes. The light seemed to let her remember something but she knows she never lived throw. First it was a scene with her helping a little fox boy making a campfire for the first time making sure it was set up correctly. She could feel the pride coming off of him as he did it with her help. While that scene was going throw her she heard "The power to teach and raise your son."

The images changed and she was now sitting in a clearing with wild flower with her legs folded and her eyes closed. She could hear the monk from her dreams instructing her how to mediate and telling her that while it may not be easy for her he knows she can do it. Again, the voice spoke to her "The strength to get help to grow and change as is need."

Again, the scene changed. This time though she was not looking at her self, but she was there as her self. She was naked in a hot spring with a very attractive naked woman crying on her shoulder about how it is her brothers' birthday but yet she still can not save him. All the wile she was just holding her and offering soothing words to her. "The power to give emotional support to the ones you cares for."

When the change came this time, it scared her. She was standing toe to toe with Inuyasha yelling at him. He was right in her face yelling back at her. Instead of backing down like she should do as a well trained human though she was just yelling back at him all because he called her a name. That did not make sense though as he was her better and she was nothing but she could fell she had to do this and would not back down to him over it. She then said in sync with the voice "The power to stand up for your self no mater who it is that says otherwise."

Next she sees, Inuyasha, which looked like a crazed version of him, fight a one armed demon that looked a lot like him. As Inuyasha fell to this demon, she charged to here he laid. Standing over him to stop any attack this Sesshomaru may try to do to him. This time it was her voice saying it and not the other voice, "The power to protect the ones that are special to me."

Then it was the dream again. Inuyasha was losing him self to his demon. She could fell her hart breaking, as his humanity was being ripped from him. She ran up to him and yet it was still not helping. She was about to lose him forever and she reached up and gave him a kiss. She gave all her love into this kiss and it seemed to pull him back to her. This time she said it with power in her voice "The power to love and be loved by someone."

* * *

XXX normal POV (Queue Inuyasha powerful action music.)

Inuyasha yelled "I love you." And in that moment an explosion of pink miko power came shooting out of Kagome in all directions with such force it sent Naraku flying back.

"I will not give up. My loved one's need me. I will be strong for them and save them from this monster no matter what." Kagome started yelling with fire shinning in her eyes.

"What is this? You were dead you can not come back. You are finished. I will end your life once and for all you stupid Miko." Naraku yelled as he got up and came over to Kagome to deliver a finishing blow to her. Instead the blow never hit her just blood did. As she looked up she could see Inuyasha standing over her. He was shielding her with his body and even though she could still see throw him he was becoming more solid with each passing second.

Myoga jumped over to Kagome. "Go now while Lord Inuyasha holds him off. Fix this. I remember your tales of this world and I know this is wrong. Go back to the past and fix it." With determination shining in her eye's Kagome started crawling to the spot of the well.

Inuyasha turned to Naraku and started attacking him with his blades of blood but the attack was ineffective verses him. Naraku started to laugh at the attack "You think a week attack like that can do anything to me. You are nothing Inuyasha, a ghost that will not pass on, your strength died with the Tetsusaiga many year's ago."

"You are wrong you bastard. Kagome is my strength and I will protect her with all I have. You will not lay a finger on her." Inuyasha yelled back at him. Then as if triggered by what he said there was a pulse in his hand and then another and another. With a flash of light that passed quickly cleared Naraku was in shock. In Inuyasha's hand was the transformed Tetsusaiga in all its powerful glory. Not waiting Inuyasha started attacking Naraku in a non-stop barrage of attack as Kagome crawled closer and closer to the well. What only Kirara and Myoga noticed was that as Kagome got closer to the well things started changing. The dark and dreary world around them seemed to be fading to be replaced with a bright and loving world. Even Inuyasha seemed to be changing he looked more solid and older, not like a teen but like a person in the prime of his life. Naraku on the other hand seemed to be fading more and more. As Kagome slide down the well a pure white light seem to surround her and her last though before she past out was "I will be here for the ones I love as they are here for me."

* * *

XXX Back in the past XXX

"KAGOME" Inuyasha yelled as he ran to Kagome with a speed he had never shown before.

With out looking back she jumped down and a strange black light surrounded her pulling her throw sealing the well behind her as the jar holding the jewel shards stayed at the bottom of the well. Not a tenth of a second after that there was a pure white light that seemed to push Kagome back out curled in a feudal position holding the jar in her hand.

Inuyasha jumped into the well to follow her and stopped himself on the wall not to crush her. He could smell a faint trace of blood on her and without even thinking grabbed her up and jumped back out of the well. As soon as she was out she wrapped her arms around him crying. When he said "What is wrong with you wench?" her only answer was "I do not know but don't leave me." Not knowing what else to do he just held her for a few moments. After 10 minutes she asked him if he would come with her for a moment to see her mom. Inuyasha picked her up and jumped down the well with her in his arms.

They walked from the well back to the main house where Kagome's mom was cooking and she ran to her giving her a big hug. Seeing how something bothered her so much and with a heavy hart he said "If you like Kagome you do not need to come back. It will slow down the search but we will find the …" "Don't you dare think you are leaving me behind you hear me. We will have dinner here tonight and tomorrow we will sent out and get the rest of the shard. There is no way I am going to let Naraku have time to do as he please and get the shards." Kagome shot back at him with fire blazing in her eyes. Poor Inuyasha did not know what to say but he had never felt happier then at that moment for some reason.

* * *

XXX A few blocks always

Kagome's cat Buyo is running throw a back ally when it stops in front of a humanoid cat demon. Myoga then jumps to the top of the Buyo's head and says "Kirara the Castle beyond the looking glass incident has just past. Please tell the Lord and Lady it will not be long before she goes back and stays here for the 3 years."

"Thank you Myoga I will tell the pack leaders this as we can start making arrangements for Lady Kagome to introduce her pups to her mom." Kirara said with a smile.

A/n I hope you have all liked this story. Please review even if it is just to say it sucked. If you like you can also use this idea for one of your own stories's as I know many of you are better writes and can make an even better story out of the idea. The only thing I ask is you let me know when you post it so I can also read yours.

I gave Kirara human forms as Sango makes a comment in the anima that the demons that can take a human form are more powerful and I felt that over the 500 years she may have gotten to that point if she has a desire to do so.


End file.
